Legendary Six Samurai
| romaji = Shin Roku Bushū | trans = True Six Warmen | fr_name = Six Samouraïs Légendaires | de_name = Legendäre Sechs Samurai | it_name = Sei Samurai Leggendario | pt_name = Legendários Seis Samurais | ko_name = 진 여섯 무사 | ko_romanized = Sin Yeoseot Musa | ko_trans = True Six Warmen | es_name = Seis Samuráis Legendarios | sets = * Storm of Ragnarok * Stardust Overdrive * Extreme Victory | tcg = * Ra Yellow Mega Pack: Special Edition * Samurai Warlords Structure Deck * Spirit Warriors | ocg = Deck Build Pack: Spirit Warriors | korea = Spring Battle 2011 promotional cards }} "Legendary Six Samurai", known in Japan as the "True Six Warmen" ( , Shin Roku Bushū), are a sub-series of the "Six Samurai" archetype introduced in Storm of Ragnarok. They are improved versions of the "Six Samurai." Much like the originally released "Six Samurai" monsters, there is one for every Attribute (except DIVINE). Members Many of the Legendary Samurai are a "past" form of other members of the Six. For example, the image of "Enishi, Shien's Chancellor" features the battle armor of "Legendary Six Samurai - Enishi" in the background. Playing style Their effects revolve mainly around swarming your side of the field and eventually lead to the Synchro Summon of "Shi En". You can Normal Summon "Kageki" and Summon another "Six Samurai" from your hand, usually "Kagemusha of the Six Samurai" before performing a Synchro Summon with the two to bring out "Shi En". If you have multiple "Six Samurai" monsters on the field you can Special Summon "Great Shogun Shien". If you have both "Shi En" and "Shogun Shien" paired on the field, remember that even if "Great Shogun Shien" is face-up, if "Legendary Six Samurai - Shi En" negates the activation of a Spell/Trap Card, the opponent can still activate another Spell/Trap Card the same turn. You can Summon Legendary Six Samurai - Kageki and then use his effect to Summon Nisashi, then Special Summon Kizan, then Special Summon Grandmaster of the Six Samurai, then Special Summon Great Shogun Shien, then Xyz Summon Shadow of the Six Samurai - Shien. If you have a really good hand and use the order of all these cards effects you will have a very strong field. "Kizan" can be Summoned while you control a face-up "Six Samurai" monster, "Mizuho" while you control a "Shinai", and "Shinai" while you control a "Mizuho". Other great cards are "Shien's Smoke Signal", "Reckless Greed" and "Upstart Goblin", which makes it more likely for a player to have "Shinai" and "Mizuho" on hand at the same time. This Deck has taken a hit in the September 2011 banlist due to the limiting of "Shi En" and "Shien's Smoke Signal", meaning that first turn "Shien" plays aren't as consistent. To solve this a new Deck using "Asceticism of the Six Samurai" and "Elder of the Six Samurai" has been created to continue to Summon "Shien" with the consistency the Deck is known for. With the release new and powerful Xyz Monsters such as "Number 39: Utopia" and "Steelswarm Roach", some Decks will find it useful to add "The Six Samurai - Zanji" and "Legendary Six Samurai - Enishi", in order to combo them with "Kizan" and "The Six Samurai - Irou", and "Asceticism of the Six Samurai", in order to perform a Rank 4 Xyz Summon, with these Level 4 monsters. This helps the Deck to be less reliant on "Legendary Six Samurai - Shi En", while maintaining significant consistency. The return of "Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning" encourages some players to add him to their Deck, as the presence of both LIGHT and DARK monsters, such as "Enishi, Shien's Chancellor", "The Six Samurai - Irou", "Legendary Six Samurai - Enishi", "Legendary Six Samurai - Shi En", and "The Six Samurai - Zanji", can be used to Special Summon this powerful monster. This Deck has taken another hit in the September 2013 TCG banlist due to banning "Gateway of the Six" causing this deck to lose some consistancy and their OTKs. However, the Deck has been improved slightly with Legendary Six Samurai - Shi En becoming semi-limited, instead of limited. Recommended cards Weaknesses Even though the Legendary Six Samurais are a powerful archetype, they also have weaknesses: Gozen Match: It works like "Rivalry of Warlords," but in Attribute. The monsters of the "Legendary Six Samurai" have different Attributes, and they generally require another copy of the "Legendary Six Samurai" on the field in order to have effect. Also it gets past "Musakani Magatama", so "Gozen Match" is good choice. The problem is that not many Decks can play it without self-contradiction. "Blackwing" and "Gravekeeper's" are two of the main Decks in the metagame, and contain mostly consistent Type and Attribute, so expect this to be played often against "Six Samurai". Nonetheless, this is perhaps the most effective side deck card against "Six Samurai". However, it is crucial that this card be activated before Legendary Six Samurai - Shi En or Naturia Barkion are summoned, as the "Six Samurai" player will prioritize on the Gozen Match and thus, will not allow it to stick or generate any positive advantage. Royal Oppression: "Legendary Six Samurai" can be Special Summoned when there is another on field, and this starts most of the combos. Therefore, this card stops the Special Summons, and stops the combo. However, "Grandmaster of the Six Samurai" can still do a loop to bypass it. Since the September 2011 banlist this card is forbidden in advanced format, and therefore is no longer considered a threat. Spell Shattering Arrow: Mainly to destroy Continuous Spell Cards like "Gateway of the Six". It does stop the loop combos, and it only serves it’s purpose if you destroy more than one. But you can use "Dust Tornado" instead and it is certainly better in many aspects. As with Gozen Match, it is crucial that this card be played before Legendary Six Samurai - Shi En hits the field for the exact same reasons. Thunder King Rai-Oh: It prevents both players from adding cards to hand from the deck. Its ATK of 1900 is sufficient to take down most of the "Six Samurai" monsters. Although it can stop several of the Samurai player's best monsters, it is highly vulnerable to Grandmaster of the Six Samurai, Musakani Magatama, and any Legendary Six Samurai - Kizan that has 2100 atk. Thunder King Rai-Oh's main claim to fame as an anti-samurai card is that it prevents searching. Kinetic Soldier: It can beat everything in a "Legendary Six Samurai" Deck, including "Legendary Six Samurai - Shi En". However, it is important that this card be protected if it is used. In general, use of this card is generally advised with caution, as "The Six Samurai - Irou" and "The Six Samurai - Zanji" will blow right past this card, although it will do substantial damage regardless if attacked head-on. Chain Disappearance: Used to counter "Kagemusha of the Six Samurai" and "Legendary Six Samurai - Kageki", though sometimes situational, this can be a big help, but only if it is played before the big negators are summoned. Divine Wrath: This card will get rid of almost any "Six Samurai" that poses a threat to your cards. Discarding one card from your hand is preferable to having everything you play negated. However, Musakani Magatama can ruin this card completely, as you will be forced to lose two cards in comparison to their loss of only one card. Cursed Seal of the Forbidden Spell: "Six Samurai" are overdependent when it comes to Spell Cards. The price is a bit high, but it's usually worth it. The only drawback with this card is that it is vulnerable to "Musakani Magatama" Puppet Plant: Used to take control control of any monster your opponent has, which could then be used for a Synchro or Xyz Summon. This is possibly the best anti-Samurai card to side. Apart from Naturia Landoise, Samurai players will be unable to negate Puppet Plant and will be forced into a very compromising situation with few (if any) ways out. Prohibition: "Six Samurai" have a lot of repeated cards, so by choosing the right ones, you can finish off your opponent before they destroys this card. However, be sure to activate this before "Legendary Six Samurai - Shi En" hits the field. Gorz the Emissary of Darkness: Stops an OTK; "Gorz" also boasts slightly more ATK than "Great Shogun Shien" and "Shi En". Also, short of Legendary Six Samurai - Enishi or Solemn Warning, the Samurai player will mainly be unable to counter Gorz quickly enough to avoid losing advantage. Penguin Soldier: Returns up to 2 of your opponent's monsters especially "Great Shogun Shien", "Legendary Six Samurai - Shi En" and even "Naturia Beast" and "Naturia Barkion" without any costs, although "Great Shogun Shien" can be resummoned if that player has 2 or more Six Samurai monsters. This can get past "Musakani Magatama" and "Legendary Six Samurai - Shi En" anti destruction effect. However, because this is a flip effect monster, Penguin Soldier is particularly vulnerable to The Six Samurai - Irou, making tactical usage of this card imperative. Maxx "C": "Maxx "C"" was specifically designed to counter this archetype. Due to the swarming nature of this archetype, "Maxx "C"" can be used to either force the player of the "Legendary Six Samurais" to not take the field by storm, or grant this card's controller great hand advantage, which could end up backfiring if they gain more cards that can stop this archetype. If they take the former option, it will give their opposing player another turn to stop the "Legendary Six Samurais" before the boss monsters are called out. Kaiser Colosseum: The effects of the "Legendary Six Samurais" are based on having more than one of said samurai out on the field at once. "Kaiser Colosseum" can be used to completely stop the samurai user's ability to play any kind of combos, from Xyz's to synchros. Also, cards like "Musakani Magatama" do not stop this card, as it does not destroy any monsters. However, it is important to get this card on the field before the opponent summons monsters like "Legendary Six Samurai - Shi En" and "Naturia Beast". Overall, Spell Card and Trap Card Sides are not very effective against Six Samurai decks, as Legendary Six Samurai - Shi En, Naturia Beast, Naturia Barkion, and even Great Shogun Shien will mainly shut down such countermeasures. Instead, Monster Sides such as Gorz the Emissary of Darkness are more effective, as the Samurai player's deck will most likely not be able to handle that many sides so far outside of its negation capabilities. However, it is imperative to make each sided monster count, as there are not many that can delay/shut down Six Samurai decks. "Effect Veiler", "Fiendish Chain" and "Breakthrough Skill" can help against most monster effects. Trivia *The official card storylines for these cards can be found at ''Master Guide 3'' card storylines.